


For A Moment

by ceria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=7314623#t7314623"> this prompt </a> for the 6th round of blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Moment

It started with a dart game and his whispered, "I know you're curious." A chuckle near your ear as his breath tickled the short hairs fanning your face.

It ends here: naked and writhing in bed, legs stretched far apart and held in place by Dean's broad shoulders. Green eyes stare up, the crinkling around the edges the only indication how happy he is. His tongue flickers across your swollen clit, making you shake. Two fingers twist inside and you can hear how wet you are as Dean moves the fingers in and out, saturating the edges of your lips before adding a third. He raises his head and your eyes widen at the wetness on his face.

"Knots are large, babe. I don't want to hurt you." Everything is trembling, not just your thighs. The hint of first orgasm tugs deep inside as Dean slides up your body, tongue dipping inside belly button, trailing saliva across the skin to breasts. The tip of his thick cock is pressed against the folds of skin and he wiggles, sliding between them to breach tender lips. He reaches between your bodies to squeeze his cock, dragging it up and down your skin, pressing it against your clit and you can feel the precum soak you even more. He moves faster against your clit and with a gasp, you reach your first orgasm. 

Dean nods. That must be all he's waiting for because he pushes his cock inside, sliding through your orgasm, slowly pistoning back and forth. "You feel so good, baby," he whispers. At first there is nothing but a normal cock inside you, the whole thing long enough to make you thrust off the bed and wrap your legs around Dean's hips. It's wide and solid and you whimper with enjoyment. 

Bright green eyes sparkle as something presses against the edge of your body. "Loosen your legs, baby." Dean rebalances to his shins on bended knee and helps you spread your legs, his thumbs caressing the tender skin beneath knees. "Spreading them will help." He smirks and closes his eyes in concentration. The bulb in his dick moves further in, stretching skin almost to the point it hurts. 

Dean opens his eyes once more. "Almost inside, Jo. Just give it another minute." He kisses the inside of your leg, nipping it gently to help distract from the momentary discomfort. Skin pulls and distorts as he pushes deeper in. "Oh god, Jo. You feel so damn good. I've wanted this since the day you pulled a gun on me. I've wanted to bury my knot in you and pump you full."

How can it fit? The knot is pressed against so much sensitive skin and Dean wiggles his hips from side to side. "I'm going to…" he closes his eyes and sighs and you can feel the heat inside you. It rides up the inside of your body, nothing able to slip out due to the knot. Nothing able to move. The rush of it makes you forget the slight ache in your hips. Dean leans down and wraps one hand through your blond hair and pulls you up to kiss him. 

"I'm going to fill you up," he mumbles after the kiss. "You'll think of me every time you have sex from here on out and wish it was me. No one else will fill your body like this." He moans and shivers and pushes, the knot moving deeper inside, filling you with warmth once more. 

He lets go of your head and props himself on one hand near your shoulder and presses the other to your flat stomach. "By the time we're done I'll be able to feel how full you are." He makes tiny thrusts with his hips, careful to not pull free or shove too hard, too fast. The change in position makes heat rush through you and your come mixes with everything Dean has pumped inside already. "Then I'll keep my knot and all my come inside you. It's going to stay inside your body until I'm ready to pull out. Do you want that?"

Fuck yes. You nod in agreement. Dean drops to his elbows, lowering his face to yours. You wrap both hands around his bare body, digging fingernails into his muscled back, pulling him down. It changes the angle again and you both moan through one more orgasm. Your stomach feels bloated with come and Dean laughs as he kisses you, the trembles making you feel like you drank too much water and shook your belly. "That's my come in you, darling. You're all full now and my knot will stay tucked into your stretched pussy until we're done."

He sighs with happiness and you briefly marvel at the idea that you make Dean happy. If only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Elf, as always.


End file.
